


Fall in battle

by mabomanji



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Battle, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabomanji/pseuds/mabomanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has something very important to say to Bucky but they can't escape their Avengers job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall in battle

“I don’t know… i’ve felt like that from quite some time now…

\- Man you really should talk to the guy. Life’s too short, especially in our line of work !”

Steve nods still not sure of what to do with his feelings.

“I know but i’m afraid it’ll ruin everything… I had a hard time getting him back and it’s already a miracle to have found each other after so many years !”

Sam tilts his head, observing his friend with attention, it’s rare to see him so lost and unsure of himself and his decisions. Ever since the fall of Shield he has been such a rock and yet everytime he speaks about Bucky he gets the jitters. That’s fascinating but really not that great when you just want your friend to be at his best all the time.

“Wouldn’t it be a shame if neither of you tries to do more than just aknowledge the other ? What if you keep on telling yourself that it’s a bad idea even though the other one is expecting exactly the same thing as you ?”

Steve suddenly lifts his head and looks intentely at Sam

“Did he say anything to you ?”

Sam sighs and smiles

“Man, i don’t need him to whisper secrets in my ear, i just need to look at your needy eyes. Come on ! He won’t be at ease until you talk to him. Your behaviour around him is far too heratic. I barely recognize you sometimes.”

Steve reddens, he really didn’t think it showed on his face as plainly but he guesses he can’t be helped anymore. It’s so different from when they were younger, their relationship has absolutely nothing in common with the great friendship they had before the war. It’s changed but not in a bad way. It felt like discovering a whole new person but with all the great qualities he admired all his life. He’s stronger, darker and more mature, he draws his admiration and he can’t help but want to spend more time with him. Try and get to know him even better, decipher this riddle he has become.

“I guess I’ll have to do something. You’re right i can’t keep on doubting every day, wondering if it could work or not. I need a proper answer…” He ruffles his hair still not very sure of himself but at least now that he has decided to do something about it he’ll go through it, he never backed out of a dangerous and uncertain operation.

“Good boy !” Sam claps a hand on his shoulder with his cocky smile, kind of proud of the help he has given his Captain.

He finds Bucky in his room, taking care of his arm, he has to recalibrate it every once in a while to prevent any jam in its system. Bucky is trying it now, closing his fingers and making sure he can move it smoothly. When he sees Steve approaching he stops and lets a faint smile appear on his lips. He sees him taking a deep breath.

“Bucky i need to talk to you…”

The serious tone makes Bucky frown and he starts expecting the worst. He’s prepared to face almost anything but Steve coming to talk to him so seriously, no doubt about his presence in the team and the relevance of his being so close to his old friend, scares him like ice and cold.

He faces his friend, waiting for the blow to come in full force in his stomach.

Steve looks distressed, it’s quite unusual for him to be like that, it must be very serious then. He tries to catch his eyes only to see that he won’t look at him. Seeing that he’s stopped talking he mutters some words to make him speak again.

“Yes what is it Steve ?”

There he’s caught his eyes and it seems they are locked forever. He didn’t expect his look to be so intense and demanding, it’s like he has so many things to say and to make him understand, waiting behind his eyes and no words to express it. Time seems to have stopped and he can almost hear the faint humming of his computer still opened on the charts about his arm.

He stops breathing then, he’s lost, he just keeps staring back at Steve, waiting for him to tell his mind and maybe make him go away forever.

“Steve ?” His tone is desperate now and it shakes his friend’s attention, focus comes back to his eyes.

“I’m sorry it’s difficult for me to find the right words, i’m really not a good speaker…

\- Just say it like it is, don’t make me wait like that”

The reproach seems to finally wake Steve up.

“I have a confession to make…” What strange words, he didn’t expect this.

“A confession ?

\- Yes, i need to tell you about what i’ve been thinking about recently and what’s been bothering me relentlessly”

Is that how he’s addressing this problem ? A bother ? Bucky is even more confused than before. This doesn’t look like a “you need to leave” speech though.

He sees Steve taking a deep breath and his cheeks starts to redden like an awkward kid, he doesn’t remember seeing him like that ever.

“Ever since i’ve got you back i tried to make you look like my old friend Bucky, i was expecting you to be just like him but i soon realized you were a totally different person”

Well that clears the air, he certainly has felt this pressure all along but he has played around it as much as he could. He knows how important it is for Steve so he treads carefully and with much patience. Which is unexpected from him. He just nods to make Steve go on.

“But the fact is i really like who you are now… Even more than i liked the old Bucky” he sees him stop then, he just admitted something huge and both of them can feel it. Bucky feels his heart beating so hard it echoes in his brain. He feels light and doesn’t know what to expect anymore.

“It just went far from friendship. I was glad just to have you back but you challenged me everytime i saw you and it felt so good i couldn’t believe how much i enjoyed our talks.”

Now he forgets how to breathe, he just stays still, waiting for the end of Steve’s speech.

“And the thing is... I long to see you every minute of every day.” He says locking his eyes on him, no longer flinching away, he’s way too deep in his revelations and it feels natural.

“I feel way too empty when you’re not around, when you don’t look at me or when i can’t just check you’re close i feel so depressed inside. I tried to be strong but my heart is breaking every time i have to leave you.”

He shivers at his words, hypnotized by his eyes, no longer feeling his body, just the warmth of Steve’s look on him.

“I think… I’m in love with you Bucky, with the present you, the Bucky that went through so much and went back so strong and impressive. The Bucky that keeps telling me the truthes i thought i didn’t want to hear. The Bucky that doesn’t take no for an answer. The Bucky that still has the patience to make me believe the past can live again.”

He realizes this went far from the simple words he wanted to express at first, he can’t believe Steve thought all this about him. He feels his own cheeks start reddening and his mouth gets dry as his friend keeps on talking.

“I can’t go on pretending our friendship is enough for me anymore. I feel so much love for you, i need to know if you’re willing to try this with me.”

He leans on Bucky and kisses his lips softly, in the rush of the moment.

They don’t have time to talk about the kiss though, the alarm just goes off, warning them of a new threat on the city. They look at each other, startled, and they move away from each other, everything they want and need to say is killed in an instant because of the emergency of the situation. They have work to do and there’s even Natasha at the door yelling at them to come with her. So they just have to put aside whatever happened between them and become professionnals again.

 

 

They have attacked the invaders from each end, separated right from the start. Maybe it’ll make it easier for them to focus on their job. They try to prevent the enemy from progressing even more into the city, luckily every Avengers is on this mission and they’re doing a terrific job. As the minutes pass they can feel their plan is working. Bucky fights his way in a straight line, just letting his reflexes work without even noticing what he is doing. He feels the rush of the battle at first and enjoys the way it clears his head. But after a few easy fights he feels his thoughts wander back at the moment Steve and him shared just before departing.

He can still feel the awkwardness of Steve’s lips on his but most of all he remembers how himself felt and it frightens him. He just tries to punch away all the feelings he’s having right now. He never experienced a fight with a mind so preoccupied and his heart beating so fast. It feels strange and he doesn’t care much about the situation, he just needs to punch something and get it out of his system. He runs towards a new street and sees a small red and blue figure at the other end, he hesitates a moment but assailants arrive behind him and he is forced to move forward, letting them come one by one and adjusting his blows in a professionnal manner. He turns a moment and finds himself close to Steve who’s fighting with his famous shield. Rather than fighting he looks like he’s dancing, it’s mesmerizing and Bucky stops a second to enjoy his skills, in owe.

They lock eyes a moment, assessing the current situation and suddenly, with a silent agreement they put their backs together and turn in a circle, fighting every enemy coming their way. Each blow Bucky gives echoes with one from Steve. They help each other, they develop a spontaneous synchronisation, every movement from one of them completed by the other’s. Once they have made room in the invaders ranks they leave each other’s side and go find more bad guys to fight. But then even fighting from a distance they keep an eye on each other, everytime they spot a dangerous situation for the other they try to prevent it from where they are. They are unstoppable in this moment, they feel the rush of the battle, the pure joy of being in unison with a fellow soldier.

Just when they think they have got everyone down Steve sees a weapon aimed at Bucky and just jumps in front of him, protecting him with his shield. The blow makes him stagger and Bucky just holds him in place, not letting him go down. A new team of assailants charge on them and they keep on fighting, Steve is using his shield more often than never, protecting Bucky as much as he can. They keep on advancing, noticing that the enemy is more numerous here, protecting their secret weapon. They decide without a word to give all they’ve got and just jump in front of the hords of angry enemies and do as much damage to get through to the weapon and destroy it. Close to it, Steve just protects Bucky with his shield, trying to look in every direction, afraid he will miss one shot, one single shot, and he can’t possibly miss it. He just stays focused until he feels his friend pat his shoulder screaming in his ear to run as fast as he can. He starts, still raising his shield once in a while, the explosion is huge and throws them both over a little bridge. Mid air Steve looks over his shoulder, finally seeing Bucky close. He catches him unceremoniously and crush him against his body, all the while turning, so that the shield will hit the ground first than him and luckily Bucky would be the last to feel the arrival.

Bucky grips Steve's costume as best as he can, grasping one of the metal buckle in his back and trying to stay as close to him as possible. All of this in just seconds until they hit the ground in a rough manner. But Bucky is quite surprised to be as little shaken by the shock, his friend took all the harm to himself and after a little wince he looks fine.

Bucky untangles himself from the pile of bodies they make together and rolls on his back, letting a sigh of relief escape his lungs. He feels battered and beaten but most of all he feels great. The battle was fierce but the only thing he can remember is how well they fought together, never leaving a single chance to their attackers.

He suddenly bursts into a huge laugh, adrenaline still pumping in his veins. And he laughs at the sky so blue when the thick cloud of the explosion disappears. He laughs at life giving him a chance everytime he fights and gets out unharmed. He laughs at the thrill of the action ever more enhanced because he was with his best friend, he enjoyed fighting alongside him, it felt good and perfect, as if they knew each other so well they could predict each other's movements.

He turns his head towards Steve only to see the exact same elation on his face, they grin at each other and laugh together in the middle of the wreckage.

Bucky looks intensely at Steve, loving his eyes shining a fierce blue in his face covered in dust. He loves the sound of Steve's laugh, he never thought he could love a sound that much. He loves that Steve is laughing with him. He loves the connection they share and that he strongly feels now.

Bucky turns a bit and slowly leans on Steve to kiss him tenderly on the lips. He can feel Steve's sigh of relief once the kiss is over. He stays close, losing himself in the man's eyes that look at him so dearly.

"I thought i'd never have an answer with all this emergency mission...

\- I've always been yours Steve and I will forever be yours."


End file.
